Trust in the Serpent
by RedStarsa
Summary: Dumbledore has a meeting with his staff regarding the fate that has befallen him and how the situation will be remedied. Severus as always, is angry and unamused. One-shot.


**Oneshot, just a thought rolling around in my head.**

"Albus no, I don't want this." Severus pleaded with the headmaster despite knowing it was a fruitless endeavor to even try. Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively and with the other opened the doorway that led into his office. They had only been alone for a few moments before Dumbledore told Severus to expect much of the staff to join them. Severus sat reluctantly behind the headmaster's desk against the window. For the discussion that was about to ensue he wanted as much distance from everyone as possible.

While Severus had been assured that only the essential parts of the plan were to be revealed and anything to do with Harry Potter or Lily were to be stricken from discussion.

Minerva, Filius, Pomona all filtered into Dumbledore's office. They all sat in a half circle around the headmaster's desk with the exception of Severus who was determined to speak as little as possible about the matter at hand. After pleasantries were exchanged and tea was distributed Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
>"Severus would you like to join us over here?" The potions master sneered with as much discontent he could muster.<p>

"No. I can hear just fine at this distance I assure you." Dumbledore sighed and turned to the rest of his staff.

"The news I bring is not of a light nature I'm afraid." They all stayed silent and waited as Dumbledore took one last glance back at Severus who was determined to keep his focus out the window. "It is also essential that after tonight it is not to be spoken of by any of us. Should you be tempted the knowledge of it will be removed by the spell that has been placed on all of you."

Minerva trailed her bewildered eyes all around the circle until her last stop at Severus who was still intent on his solitude. "This is privileged information." he added taking care to keep an eye contact that forced them to understand, although they may not want to.

"Albus, what is this about?" He showed the back side of his hand that was charred and wrinkled. There was a collective sigh followed by silence.

"The growth has been stunted by our very own potions master. However, it is a stall. Soon it will consume me."

"How did this happen?" Pomona placed a hand on her chest, distraught by the news.

"While the tale is fascinating it is not the subject of discussion for now. What I will tell you is that I haven't long."

"Albus…" Minerva closed her eyes and allowed the tears to free themselves. "What can we do?"

"I'm glad you asked. Severus…" Dumbledore turned back at Severus who still refused to look at them. "Would you care to explain our solution?" Like lightning Severus shot his terrible stare back at the group. He stood and moved around to Dumbledore's right but still out of the circle.

"No headmaster." He said with all the sternness to one of his first years. "I would not. It is not our solution, it is yours!" As he began to storm out just as the door was within reach Dumbledore's next words deafened the somberness that had been dominating the room.

"Severus will kill me under the pretenses of assisting Draco Malfoy and by extension cementing the dark lord's trust in him." He stopped of course, Severus turned back and dignified only Dumbledore with a stare.

"I beg your pardon? Albus that is, no you can't this is unthinkable-" Minerva stammered as Dumbledore only smiled, weakly but it was there and genuine. "Severus please tell him no!"

"He does not take a lot of criticism of this plan under advisement." Minerva jumped to her feet.

"You're making light of this? How can you be sarcastic about murdering him?"

"Oh I assure you that I take this stunt under the most serious pretenses. As it is, our beloved headmaster does not take my soul into consideration."

"Severus, please." Severus made it no secret that he was both bitter and burdened by this plan. Now more so that all of the other house leaders were aware of it, putting themselves at greater risk than need be. "Would you rather Draco do it?"

"No headmaster." He sighed with his slow drawl and made his way back to the window. Away from everyone still, but obligated for further discussion.

"But there must be another way Albus!" Minerva was clearly having the most difficult time at least she was the only one truly vocalizing her distain for the solution outside of Severus. Pomona and Filius seemed to be under the notion that Dumbledore had ran through every alternative scenario and this was the only one that pointed to the most success.

"I understand your misgivings Minerva but, as you all know Severus Snape has placed himself at great risk playing double agent for us. It is time he shared some of that endangerment."

"Albus no!" Severus shouted bringing himself back to the circle. "No, I will not have others pity me or take on these burdens."

"If not for you Severus than for them. They need to understand what's happening. They should know. So when the time comes for you to resume your role as a death eater-"

"He will read their minds." Severus said finally. "He will not hesitate to ravage their thoughts and see what value they hold."

"Which is why you must keep the dark lord busy. You and I both know that you can just as easily place false thoughts into minds as you can lock them away."

"Easy is it?" Severus said with malice slicing through the emptiness.

"You understand my meaning Severus. Do not pretend that I place you at so little value. That I undermine your abilities with selfish desires of a painless death."

"Noble that Severus actions are, it does not change the end result." The room was brought back to silence once more as Minerva's outrage was becoming less contained. "And what of Harry Potter!?" It was almost invisible but Minerva caught the look between Albus and Severus. The exchange died before she could determine its exact nature and meaning but she was sure it was there although short lived.

"There is little we can do to help Harry now. He has the information, tools and allies to help him defeat Voldemort."

"He's still just a boy!"

"The boy who lived." Severus replied with a dry melancholy.

"Severus is right Minerva. Harry is surrounded by loved ones who will do all they can to ensure he succeeds. I know you will help him along the way as much as possible. Truly though I just need you, all of you, to trust Severus. Without him the students may be in real danger."

There was little discussion after that. Albus gave the other house leaders personal instructions and dismissed them one at a time until only Severus remained.

"Impressive headmaster."

"You don't fool me. I know you're still angry."

"What do you do when a man whom you've sworn to do anything for tells you to kill him?"

"You do it, Severus." With a slight movement of his hand Severus opened the headmaster's office door. Standing there about to knock was none other than Harry Potter.

"Excuse me sir," Harry started "Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me." Harry kept his eyes tight on his professor as he moved passed him and into Dumbledore's office. Before leaving Severus gave an unspoken command that Harry not be told as the staff were just moments ago.

"Trust me Severus." Once they were alone Dumbledore offered Harry a seat and assured him the conversation would be brief. "Harry I don't need to tell you that things are bad in both the muggle and wizarding world."

"That's fair I think." Harry said with his understatement trying to defuse the heavy tension.

"Harry, there are some things in life that we don't always understand at first. Whether their occurrence was destined or meant to shape some part of yourself is not really relevant. The fact remains they happened. Do you understand?"

"I think so sir."

"Promise me that in the coming months you will keep what I am about to tell you in mind. That when in doubt you will think of it and move forward."

"Yes sir."

"No matter what happens, to me I want you to trust in me and the decisions I've made up until now, that they were done so with the most foresight as possible." Harry nodded trying to work out why it was so important he believe something he had already had faith in. "Lastly Harry I need you to trust Severus."

**Reviews of any kind always welcomed.**


End file.
